


Hold onto being happy

by Thebowtietomysuspenders



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebowtietomysuspenders/pseuds/Thebowtietomysuspenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine hasn't been fitting into the new directions as much as he'd hoped so one day, he just snaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold onto being happy

Ever since Blaine had joined the New Directions Finn had been, to say the least, a little dismissive and plain horrible to him. He didn't understand what he had done to annoy Finn and it was starting to get to him. It was okay at first but Kurt started to notice the un-natural tension in Blaine's body language and it was beginning to interfere with their day to day relationship, now their usually long goodnight calls were short and less romantic, their coffee dates started to fill with awkward silences and their movie nights were spent with Blaine not responding to any of Kurt's advances or initiations of little things like a simple kiss.

One night when Blaine hadn't replied to his boyfriends texts, Kurt couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know what was making the love of his life act this way, he needed to talk to Blaine. He drove his car to Westernville and stopped outside of Blaine's large white house, stepping out of his car his booted feet hit the graveled drive way of the Anderson house hold. The cold breeze hit his pale cheeks abruptly and he pulled the collar of his jacket a little higher. Kurt automatically thought back to the first time he had visited his boyfriends house, back then they were still the oblivious pair that many warblers would gossip about and place bets upon their final getting together. It had been similar weather, the only difference being that this time there wasn't a thin layer of snow covering the vast open areas surrounding him.

Kurt was pulled back to reality when a cold drop of rain dampened his nose and he looked up at the darkening skies, the clouds curled in magnificent and beautiful patterns above his head. The moon was only faintly visible behind the chain like clouds imprisoning that was trapping its light withing its ghostly chamber.

Facing the large house again he strutted up the long and slender path, occasionally wiping away the stray drop of water. By now it had started to rain a little heavier and he could feel the unpleasant chill of ice cold water running down his clothed back. When he finally reached the wooden door towering in its majestic form, he gently knocked on it rocking back on his heels.

Mrs. Anderson slowly opened the door smiling at whom she found on the other side of it "Why hello there Kurt, I'm glad you're here, poor Blaine hasn't been eating and frankly I'm worried. You'll be able to reach through to him, he'll listen to you" she looked at Kurt and saw the small glimmer of fear and anxiousness behind his wholesome eyes. Kurt didn't fear Mrs. Anderson or to be in the families massive residence, he feared the thought of Blaine becoming ill from not eating and he feared the worst when he thought of what had caused this change in Blaine. Was it Kurt's fault? Were the jocks being particularly nasty? Had Karofsky been in touch? Kurt blinked rapidly fearing the worst and sadly smiled at the brown haired woman standing in front of him, she placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's arm and let him in.

Kurt wandered the familiar hallway down to the end, taking a right turn and knocking on the second door along. "Leave me alone mum, I don't feel hungry" a voice said from inside and Kurt could feel tears well up in his eyes 'Kurt you can't cry, you can't, you need to be there for Blaine' he told himself as he lent his forehead against the door. "Honey, it's me, please open up, please" he almost whispered against the door, just loud enough for Blaine to hear. Kurt could feel his stomach clench when there was no response, he took a shaky breath and then jumped out of his skin when the door he was currently leaning on slowly opened.

He was faced with a red faced, puffy eyed version of his usually strong partner, not being able to hold back he wrapped Blaine up in his arms and buried his face in his shoulder. The red eyed boy could feel a few tears flow to Kurt's neck as he clung on for dear life.

After a few minutes of purely conveying caring through their hug, Kurt drew back and looked into the hazel eyes of his best friend and soul mate, he took his hand and slowly guided him towards Blaine's unmade bed, closing the door behind him. He gently sat down cross legged and waited for the curly haired boy to follow suit after which he took both of his hands and looked into his eyes drinking in all of the emotion bared within them: fear, frustration, anxiety, pain and sadness.

Kurt took in a sharp breath and decided it was now or never "What's wrong?" he said putting every ounce of caring into those two words, trying to comfort Blaine as much as possible. Blaine suddenly realized the slight problem in telling Kurt what the matter was because Finn was Kurt's brother and Blaine really didn't want to cause Kurt any discomfort, whether that was in school or out. Kurt noticed the sudden change in Blaine's posture and started to well up again "Blaine, you know you can tell me anything, I won't hate you and I certainly won't stop loving you, I just want to know what is making the love of my life this miserable" he uttered worried, not breaking eye contact with Blaine. Another minute passed and Kurt lowered his gaze coming to a sad, but possible realization, it was Kurt that was the problem, he himself had caused Blaine this much discomfort and that was why Blaine wasn't saying anything.

Kurt didn't quite understand what he saw when he looked up, Blaine was leaning over and enveloped him in another hug, but this time he pulled the slightly taller boy into his lap, resting his head on said boys shoulder. Blaine lifted his gaze and whispered "Kurt, you could never cause me any discomfort and even if you did I would always, always, love you" this was the moment that Kurt realized he had spoken out loud and a faint blush coloured his cheeks.

Kurt lent into the hold that Blaine had on him and took Blaine's hand into his again, gently entwining their fingers and stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. "If it isn't me then who?" he asked carefully with a slightly worried tone. Blaine shifted slightly beneath him and then took a deep breath before finally bursting "It's Finn, ever since I got here he's been treating me like shit, and always dismissing any suggestions I have and yeah, I know I was the competition and the leader of the competition but that doesn't mean that I am still on another side! I am fully behind most of the things he says and I don't see why he feels the need to keep competing for, I don't even know what he is competing for and, and, I just didn't want to say anything be cause he's your brother and I don't want you to have to choose sides or get involved" Blaine said in a rush. He hadn't realized that he had started crying during is little ramble until Kurt started to wipe off the tears that were trickling down the ,curly haired, boys cheeks.

Kurt himself had shed a few silent tears during that confession and felt the familiar pang of guilt forming in his chest and spreading throughout his body. He hadn't been there for Blaine, why hadn't he noticed that Finn was being this way? Of course now he tied the strands together and saw a very clear picture of what had happened but he should have noticed before. He should have payed more attention to glee rehearsals and been there to stand up for his boyfriend. He should have noticed!

Shouldn't he have noticed?

The hazel eyed boy could almost see Kurt thinking, he knew that Kurt was blaming himself but that wasn't something he should be doing, because it wasn't his fault and he needed to show said boy that this was the case and he had no guilt concerning this situation. Blaine took Kurt's face into his hands and hazel met blue. "Kurt, you need to know that this is not your fault, it has never been your fault okay?" he said sincerely trying to convey just how wrong Kurt was with his eyes. The older boy turned his head and whispered "but I should have noticed, your my boyfriend and what do I do? I..." Blaine had tuned out at this point and was trying to think of a good way to show Kurt that it wasn't his fault, there was only one thing he could decide on "... don't notice that you're upset until you start being really tense and, mmph"Kurt had been looking down this entire time so he hadn't notice Blaine draw closer and pull him into a kiss.

It was unexpected but it only took Kurt a few seconds to respond, he gently kissed back leaning into the touch. When Blaine finally pulled away Kurt took in a sharp breath and looked into Blaine's beautiful eyes "what was that for?" he quirked an eyebrow at the former gesturing for him to reply. "That was so that you would see that it wasn't your fault and I am glad I finally told you" he ducked his head and blushed slightly, he had been so worried about telling Kurt and now that it was over and done with he felt a lot better, call him cliché but it felt like a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and uttered a small "Thank you" before kissing his lips briefly but gently.

He shuffled up the bed and settled against the headboard, patting the space in between for Blaine to sit there, Blaine scooted in between Kurt's legs and lent against his warm and comforting chest, closing his eyes in the process. He started to visibly relax in Kurt's arms, this made him extremely happy knowing that he was the one person Blaine would talk to, even if it took its time. Kurt smiled at the boy currently seeking some protection and wrapped his arms around him, just enjoying the warmth from Blaine's body against his and drifted off into a subtle sleep.

Any worries they had before were forgotten and could be dealt with and resolved another day, but right now all that mattered was that they had each other, this place of refuge from the outer worlds torments upon them. This place where no one could touch them, they were safe. This was here, this was now.

This was home.


End file.
